


Next To You

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Hermione Granger, Co-workers, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Redeemed Cormac MgLaggen, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They've shared rooms in the past while on missions, how different could sharing a bed be?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621045
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following events:  
> Hermione’s Haven’s Bingo Square N4: bedsharing  
> Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms - erotic dreams
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me. Just a one-shot, so enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Are you sure you don’t mind sharing the bed?” Cormac asked, looking at her.

Hermione paired him with a glare. “For the fifteenth time, it’s fine,” she assured him.

“When booking the room, I specifically asked for two beds,” Cormac said.

Hermione arched a brow at him. “Cormac, relax,” she shook her head. “Listen, we’ve travelled all this way, and I’m utterly exhausted. So really, sharing a bed isn’t a big deal.”

“I can sleep on the fl-”

“Don’t you finish that sentence,” she said, looking at him. “Now, I’m going to shower, why don’t you order us some food?”

“Deal,” Cormac said, knowing that there wouldn’t be any changing her mind.

Hermione rummaged through her things before finding her toiletries and her sleepwear. Heading into the bathroom, she took a deep breath.

Shedding her clothes, she stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water cascaded down her body.

Why was Cormac acting so weird? The two of them had shared rooms on Auror missions before, but granted, there had always been two separate beds.

But still, she wasn’t abhorred by the idea and couldn’t quite place why he was adamant that it wasn’t what he had booked. Didn’t he know she trusted him? After years of working with him as her Auror partner, why would he think she would doubt him?

 _Unless he doesn’t want to share a bed with you,_ a small voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Shaking the thought from her head, she finished up in the shower and got ready for the evening. Not wanting to deal with her hair, she charmed it dry, knowing that she’d regret it the next day when it was extra frizzy.

“Smells good,” she said, leaving the bathroom. Looking, she saw that Cormac had ordered them some pizza and a few cans of soda pop.

“It’s actually pretty good, for being hotel pizza,” Cormac said, his mouthful of cheese.

Laughing, Hermione joined him and grabbed a slice. “So, we’re supposed to meet the contact at noon tomorrow, right?”

“Yup,” Cormac said. “I’ve already confirmed our meeting location. There’s a cafe a few blocks down that he’ll meet us at.”

“Great,” Hermione murmured, quickly finishing up her slice. Her stomach grumbled, and she took another.

“Hungry?” Cormac teased.

“Shut it,” she countered. “I know you’re on your fourth slice…”

“Touché,” Cormac said, grinning. “But I’m done, so I’ll head to shower now.”

“Okay,” Hermione murmured, watching as Cormac got his things and headed to the shower. Finishing up her own dinner, she decided to turn on the telly. Flipping through the channels, she found some reality show to get sucked into…

“Ready for bed?” Cormac asked, leaving the bathroom.

Hermione startled, having zoned into whatever it was that she was watching. “Mhmm,” she murmured. “Just need to brush my teeth.”

“Do you care what side of the bed you sleep on?” Cormac asked, looking at her nervously.

“Nah,” Hermione said, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Okay, I’ll take the right,” Cormac said, slipping into the bed.

Brushing her teeth, Hermione tried to figure out why she was feeling nervous all of a sudden. She had spent the night with Cormac before, albeit, not like this, but still…

 _Get a grip_ , she told herself before she weirded Cormac out.

Finishing up in the bathroom, she headed back into the room. Dimming the lights, she slipped into the bed.

“You’re not a cuddler, are you?” she teased, looking at Cormac in the dark.

Cormac scoffed. “I have self-control.”

“Suuuuure,” she said, chuckling quietly. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you spoon me during the night.”

“I think you’re the one that’s going to be cuddling me,” Cormac countered.

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.” She paused. “Goodnight, Cormac.”

“Night, Hermione,” he said softly into the darkness.

Closing her eyes, Hermione drifted to sleep...

* * *

Cormac moved down, kissing the valley between her breasts. Grasping each breast in his rough hands, he gave them a tight squeeze. "You're fucking perfect, Hermione," he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire as he teased one of her nipples with his tongue.

Hermione's eyes fluttered at the sensation. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, a husky moan escaping them. She wanted him so badly, more than she could possibly imagine.

He lightly scraped his teeth against her nipple without warning, causing her to arch into him. His tongue flicked against it, causing her to dig her fingers into his shoulders. "You like that, _love_?" he murmured before switching to her other breast.

"Yes!" she cried, pushing into him. "Yes, Cormac!" Every flick, nip, and suckle sent her closer and closer to the edge. She was so close, she could almost feel it. "Please, Cormac, touch me," she begged. She wanted to feel his fingers against her clit. She wanted to feel herself fall over the proverbial cliff.

He broke contact, grinning at her. "With pleasure," he purred. And slowly, as if taunting her, his lips finally made their way lower. They skirted across her stomach, the muscles clenching in anticipation.

She shifted, biting her lip. "Please?"

His eyes flickered up, looking at her so intensely she thought she'd come right then.

He teased her clit with his lips, his tongue flicking across the nub fervently. His hands moved beneath her, propping her legs up onto his shoulder. Cormac looked at the glistening folds, shivering in excitement. "You look tasty enough to eat," he said with a chuckle. His lips found her clit once more.

She cried out, her fingers tugging at his hair. "Cormac!"

Within moments, she felt herself tensing more and more. Cormac growled, biting down on the sensitive flesh.

And she screamed. That small bite was all she needed to send her over the edge. Every muscle in her body snapped, and she cried out his name in passion. And he continued his ministrations, long after her body had stopped shuddering.

Impatience got the best of her, she pushed his head away from her. "Cormac, please, for the love of Merlin, _fuck me.”_

“Tell me what you want, love, and I’ll give it to you,” Cormac promised.

"I want you to fuck me, Cormac," she panted, her eyes heavy with desire. "Take me… make me yours."

Cormac growled, claiming her lips in a rough kiss. He aligned his cock at her entrance, entering her moments later.

She cried out, and he stilled, allowing her body to adjust to him. After a few moments, she wriggled her hips, allowing him to know she was ready.

And he eagerly began to move, pumping into her roughly. With every thrust, she cried out. "Cormac!" she shouted, her hands digging into his shoulders once more. She was sure he'd have marks by the morning.

"You're so wet, Hermione. Oh, gods," Cormac panted, before sucking on her neck, teasing her skin there.

Her body hummed with pleasure as he thrust into her, causing her to tense once more. She cried out in pleasure, causing him to pump and thrust into her even harder. "Cormac!" she cried, catching his lips in a kiss.

The kiss was hard and demanding, and as Hermione's fingernails dug into his skin, he felt himself lose control, and he came. With a cry, she shattered into a million pieces, his name tumbling from her lips repeatedly.

Cormac groaned as he felt her walls clench around him, milking what little come remained.

He collapsed onto the bed, remaining tangled within her arms. "I love you," he said, planting wet, but passionate kisses all over her face.

"I love you, too, Cormac," she replied, kissing him back. "So, so much."

He smiled happily, burying his face into her curls. "I wish I could stay like this beside you, for forever."

* * *

Hermione bolted upright, her heart racing wildly in her chest. Looking around, she exhaled deeply when she realised that Cormac was still sleeping… Snoring, even.

Her hands trembled as she recalled her dream. She swore she could feel the way his hands would brush along her skin… She could ever hear him whisper sweet nothings into her ear…

Looking at Cormac, realisation struck her and she knew that she wasn’t going to be getting any quality sleep that night. Laying back down, the thought repeated in her hand over and over as she laid there with her eyes open.

She was in love with her partner.


End file.
